Seasons of the Heart 2: Surprises
by Sly-chan
Summary: It is almost the fifth and final day of the Winter Solstice Celebration. Flowers are being made, food is being prepared and surprises are being sprung. AL SLASH, AU, MPREG, fluff. Legolas POV.


This was started a day after I had first posted "Doubts" but it has not been posted until now because my beta and myself have been really busy... So, a late Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!  
  
Title: Seasons of the Heart 2: Surprises (1/1)   
  
Author: Sly-chan  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own them. Darnit. Maybe if I am a very good girl a certain "Jolly Old Elf" in a red suit will see fit to give me my heart's desire...But enough of my fantasies of Elrond in red leather. LOTR is property of the Tolkien Estate. Anything else in this story that is not theirs is, well, mine I guess! YAY! *hands out paper Yule flowers*  
  
Summary: It is almost the fifth and final day of the Winter Solstice Celebration. Flowers are being made, food is being prepared and surprises are being sprung.   
  
Warnings: A/L SLASH, AU, FLUFF & MPREG. Legolas POV.  
  
Archive: MPREG Archive and Anuonnen, definitely. Anyone else that wishes to archive this piece, just tell me where, please!  
  
Feedback: usagi92@yahoo.com  
  
Author's Notes:   
  
A very big THANK YOU to all those that reviewed my little story. All those reviews have fuelled my muses into overdrive! I wished to jot this new fic down before they decided to get drunk and leave me at the altar...For those who wished to have more of our favourite man and elf, here it is! This time, it is Legolas' POV.   
  
Again dedicated to my fave authors and friends. A special dedication to all those who reviewed the first part and inspired/encouraged me to continue. Thank you all! Reviews seem to have become the fuel/crack for my muses.  
  
I am the typo queen. I try to catch all my mistakes but some get through. My beta was not available and I really wanted to share this ASAP before the holidays were completely over. Forgive me. I will send a beta version to the places that will archive this. Thankies!  
  
'...' = Elvish, "..." = Westron or Common.  
  
This story can be read on its own but it is best if you read "Seasons of the Heart 1: Doubts" first.  
  
Here goes. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seasons of the Heart 2: Surprises (1/1)  
  
by Sly-chan  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Now you fold it like so...No. The other way. Like this.' My slender fingers grasp and fold the silver paper. 'Now you twist it here.' My hands are soon covered by my love's calloused ones as he attempts to mimic my movements. 'That's right. Just like that.' I let my mate take over. 'Now, tie it off with that clear piece of twine that I gave you. That's it! Perfect!' I say as I clap my hands in delight.   
  
Aragorn looks at me with doubt filled eyes. 'Perfect? A perfect mess maybe.' he sighs as he hands me the paper flower we have been labouring over for the best part of an hour. 'At least it looks more "flower-like" then its predecessors.' he says as he waves his hand about the floor displaying the scatters of ripped and crumpled silver papers.  
  
'It is perfect because it was made by your hand.' I say encouragingly as I take his hand up to my lips and press a gentle kiss on the rough knuckles. 'It matters not the look of the Yule Bloom. What matters most is the care and love that went into making it.'   
  
My Estel smiles and strokes my soft hand. 'But yours looks so much more...well, it looks much better. It looks more perfect and symmetric.' he says with a laugh as he places his Yule bloom next to mine. 'My paper flower brings shame to yours. It is not worthy of being in the same castle let along the same tree!' My mate lets out another laugh.  
  
I frown. I know my husband. This is his way to hide his uncertainty and doubt. Why does he not have confidence in his skill, abilities, and beauty? 'Like I said before-' I say as I shift to make myself more comfortable on the settee. 'The look of the bloom matters little. It is the love behind it that is most important. Besides, I have had many more years of practice then you in the art of making Yule Blooms. I daresay that my first ones were not as lovely as the one you have made today.' I state with a grin.  
  
'So I need a few more centuries before my Yule flowers will be as lovely and perfect as yours?' says Estel as he gently takes my hand and coaxes me onto his lap. Once I am settled, he nuzzles my neck. Soon I feel his warm breath upon my skin. I encircle my arms about his neck and hold him tight. I love the feel of his closeness!  
  
I pull away and rest my hands on his strong shoulders. 'Not centuries, My Heart. Maybe just a decade or two.' I say followed by a teasing laugh.   
  
'You little imp!' says the better half of my soul with a warm smile. Estel squeezes me gently and runs his hand down my back. I see him frown at the touch. I know that I am still too thin for his liking. The past two days my mate has watched over my meals like a hawk, he making sure I ate everything on my plate and then some. I did as I was told for it was easier to comply then fight. Last night, he had "encouraged" me to eat at least three helpings of the main course. I was so full that I thought I would be ill! He ceased his insistence only once he saw my discomfort. My compliance had only served to my going to bed much earlier than usual. I know that my dear Estel is just concerned for me but I can take care of myself! I have done so for centuries! But I must admit that once he joined me in our bed, his tender touches and kisses were the best medicine for my aching, overfull stomach...  
  
Shaking myself from my musings, I press a gentle kiss to his brow and make to rise. 'Shall we add these wonderful blooms to our Yule tree?' I say with a grin.  
  
Aragorn pulls me back into his lap and kisses me passionately. I melt into his touch. 'Mmm.' he moans into my mouth before pulling away and looking into my eyes. 'Do we have to do so right now? Can't we just...stay here and enjoy each other some more?' he says as he runs his fingers through my long unbound hair.  
  
'As tempting as that sounds, My Love, I must insist! I have worked too hard on the preparations for the celebration! Besides, the Yule blooms are so beautiful...They must be put in their place of honour in our Yule tree before a servant thinks them good kindling for our hearth!' I say as a pout appears on my lips in an attempt to get my way. Estel usually relents when I use this expression.   
  
My love smiles at me and gently caresses my face. 'Very well, my beautiful one. We will add the blooms to your meticulously decorated Yule tree.'   
  
I laugh. 'So the servants told you about this afternoon's activity?' I grin at my mate.  
  
'Indeed they did! They said that even though I had expressly forbidden you to climb up and down the ladder to decorate our tree as well as to strain yourself carrying all the heavy boxes, you still *INSISTED* on having a hand in decorating. They had succeeded in not getting you to climb or to labour over the heavy boxes but-'  
  
'I did not disobey your wishes, My Lord.' I interrupt as I slowly pick up the silver bloom. 'I sat in the armchair and ate the Yule treats that the kitchen staff prepared and insisted that I "sample". I merely *GUIDED* the decorating crew with a few helpful suggestions.' I say as I casually finger the bloom's petals.  
  
'The staff said that you were telling them where to hang what and how! You were so specific about how each ornament was to be placed, the staff was growing quite flustered. I think you might even have managed to make a few cry! You were quite merciless.' My better half laughs as he sees my blush.  
  
'I just...wanted it to be perfect!' I say defensively. 'I could not just sit there while they decorated *OUR* tree, Aragorn!' I say more harshly than I had intended. I can feel my emotions getting the best of me as I let the bloom fall from my narrow fingers. 'I-It is our first Yule and I-I want-'   
  
A quick kiss interrupts my outburst. I feel my love's hands rubbing soothing circles in my back as he pulls away. 'Legolas, My Love...Calm yourself.' One arm is about my waist as his other hand takes mine and squeezes them in a gesture of comfort. 'I thought that there was no "perfect" in Yule? That the whole reason for the season was to be with the ones you love? Blooms, trees and treats were just superficial?' My Estel looks deeply into my eyes and casts me a loving smile.  
  
'You are right.' I sigh. 'But you are not suppose to use my words against me, Aragorn!' I say with a grin. 'Did I neglect to mention that I sat in my armchair sampling the Yule baking as I oversaw the decorating? I was a good elf.' I catch myself rubbing my round belly. I have noticed that I am now touching my new curve more and more. If it is either out of comfort or fear, I do not know. All I do know is that very soon, we will have to tell the whole of Middle-Earth our news.  
  
We are having a baby.   
  
My love's hand on my warm cheek returns my gaze to his concerned face. 'Legolas? Are you well? Your cheeks are flushed and you had this distant look in your eyes...' He presses his calloused hand to my forehead. 'You are a little feverish. Do you feel ill? Tired?'  
  
I shake my head sending my pale flowing mane flying across my slender shoulders. 'Nay. All is well. I am warm because we are sitting near a cozy fire.' I sigh. 'I was far away because I was deep in thought.' My hand is still resting on my stomach. Soon I feel Estel's large hand over mine and we sit in our new favourite position: I sitting on his lap, my head resting against his shoulder, Estel's arm encircling my waist with our hands intertwined on my growing belly.  
  
'I wonder if there is a little boy or girl in there...' he says dreamily. I laugh in delight. It is the first time since I informed Estel about my pregnancy two days ago where we discuss the sex of our unborn babe.   
  
I lean even more into my mate's form and sigh in contentment. 'I do not really know, My Love. All I know is that it will probably be a large child what with my belly being already so big!' I sigh. 'Once I had confirmed my pregnancy a few weeks back, I had realized that my belly would eventually swell dramatically as I grew with child. I just did not figure on it blossoming so fast!'   
  
My husband kisses my neck and holds me close. 'It does not matter how large you grow, My Heart. Just know that you are giving us a beautiful healthy child.' Estel's hands caress my swell and he smiles up at me. 'I love you so very much, My Legolas. And, just as I thought I could not love you any more then I do now, I see your body changing and growing with our child...My heart seems to have expanded!'  
  
Tears begin to well in my eyes. I hate the fact that I am so emotional...But I cannot help it. I let them fall as I embrace my mate. 'I love you, My Estel. My Love. My Everything.' Estel soothes my tears away with his rough fingers. My cheek nuzzles his hand and, soon enough, we are locked in a passionate embrace, our lips meeting in a heated kiss. After a few moments, we are both pulling away for breath but are still holding each other close.  
  
Before long, I stifle a yawn. I can't be tired already! Lately, all I have done is eat and sleep. I am becoming such a lazy elf!   
  
I must not have been discreet enough with my yawn as I catch Estel's look of concern. 'You are exhausted. We should retire to our rooms for bed.' He says as he tucks my pale unbound hair behind my pointed ears.   
  
I nod and lean against his chest. 'I must admit that I am feeling weary. But before we retire, I would like for us to add our blooms to the tree.' My pleading azure eyes gaze into my love's stormy grey ones. 'Please?'  
  
Aragorn smiles. 'Of course, My Heart. Let us add our creations to our lovely Yule tree.' I smile and slide off my mate's lap. Once I am seated on the comfortable bench, I rise to my feet.  
  
Suddenly, a wave of dizziness passes over me. I feel my face pale as my legs grow weak. Aragorn must have caught sight of my weakness as hastily made his way to my side. Before I know it, his arms encircle my waist as I feel my strength waning. 'Legolas! What is wrong? Please, tell me what is wrong!' says Estel, his voice frantic, his body tense and alert.  
  
I shake my head as the dizziness slowly passes. We are both standing still, neither uttering a word, Estel still supporting me. As I feel my strength returning, I inhale deeply and clear my throat. 'I-I am well, Aragorn.' I manage to say. 'I am just...more weary then I thought.'  
  
Estel frowns. 'That looked far more serious then just weariness, My Heart. Do you feel unwell? Shall I fetch the healer?' I shake my head. 'What just happened?'  
  
I sigh. 'It was just a passing spell. I must have risen too quickly from my seat and became dizzy. That combined with the tiredness, must have compromised my already...weakened system.' I cringe inwardly at that statement. Gods I hated to use that term! 'I am well. Let us just get the blooms into the-' I am interrupted by the sensation of my feet leaving the floor, my mate taking my full weight into his arms. 'Estel! I am not a child! Set me down!' I yell.  
  
'I am afraid that I must insist. Off to bed with you. I will not have you collapsing of weariness! Many would have my head! Elrond, the twins and, not to mention, your Father would accuse me of being an unfit mate. Now, let us go to bed where you may rest your weary body and soul. You have had a busy day.' he says as he presses another gentle kiss to my warm brow.  
  
I would like to protest. I would like to shout and thrash about in his arms. But I know that if I were to struggle, I could fall and thus harm our unborn child. Well, that and I am too tired to argue and fuss. All I can do is pout and fold my arms about my chest. Estel laughs at my childish actions and soon carries me off to our bed, our blooms forgotten on the floor near the settee.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I awoke suddenly at the familiar feel of my stomach churning. Gods! Not today. I have had a wonderful two morning reprise from the sickness! It appears to be back worse then ever to make up for my little break. As I groan in annoyance, my stomach lurches again.  
  
My mind is confused; I am unsure of what is going on. All I know is that I must hurry or I shall empty the contents of my stomach on the bedchamber floor. Using my now perfected abilities to sneak out of my love's embrace, I sleepily and stealthily crawl out of our bed. I stand slowly as I feel waves of nausea and dizziness overtake my being. I clutch one of the bed posts, my head swimming and my stomach lurching in protest. I place a slender hand over my mouth as I quickly, make my way over to the chamber door and open it silently.   
  
With rushed steps, I swiftly make my way down the grand hallway to the door adjacent to our sleep chambers. I turn the knob and hastily enter closing the door behind me. The room is darker than usual but I do not really take notice of my surroundings as my stomach begins to protest more violently and I rush to the bathing room. Before long I am retching into the privy, tears of frustration and pain streaking down my face, my long hair falling about my shoulders and face.  
  
I kneel before the privy, moaning in sick pain, my hands clutching the sides of the bowl so tightly that my knuckles are white. Just when I thought it has passed, another violent bout of nausea overtakes me and I regurgitate whatever meagre contents were left in my stomach from my last sick spell. Soon, I feel gentle hands pulling back my hair with a familiar touch. I try to look over my shoulder at my saviour but I begin to heave anew. The gentle being leaves my side for a moment and before long a cold cloth is pressed against my forehead and slowly washes the sweat from my face and neck. I try to speak but my words fail as I heave yet again. This is so frustrating!  
  
A soft voice is speaking to me as gentle, familiar smooth hands rub my back. 'Shh. Do not say a word, My Little Greenleaf. I am here. We can speak once you are feeling better.' I can now smell the familiar scent of moss and autumn rain with a faint hint of lavender.  
  
'A-A-Ada?' My voice is so weak and frail. I try to turn to look into my father's familiar green eyes but a sudden wave of dizziness overtakes me. I take my head in my hands and lower my posterior to rest on my heels. I can feel the tears still running down my cheeks. My hands lower themselves to rest on my swollen belly as I try to still my erratic breathing.   
  
I soon feel a damp cloth against my lips, wiping them clean of any remaining sick. My Ada takes one of my hands from my belly and presses a cold glass filled with water, encouraging me to drink. I am tempted to take greedy gulps. 'Slowly, Little One. Slowly. You do not want to make yourself ill again.' he says as I sip my water.  
  
Once I am feeling a little stronger, my ada takes me into his arms and leads me to the guest bed. I now see that the room is littered with his bags and belongings. I frown. Why had I not noticed this upon my entering the guest room? What if it were a human dignitary and not my father staying in these rooms? How would that have reflected on my poor Estel?  
  
Estel.   
  
My mind reels. Why had I not awoken my mate or become ill in our own rooms? Why did I continue with my secrecy? I place a hand to my head in an attempt to still my confused thoughts. As my father assists me is sitting on the grand bed, he once again pressing a cool cloth to my warm brow, I turn to meet his gaze.  
  
'A-Ada. Y-You are here? I-I-' The soothing touch of my father's hands rubbing my tense back shushes me.  
  
'Rest, my son. We can speak later once you are feeling better.' I see his eyes examining my rounded belly as my face blushes an even deeper shade of red. 'There is much to speak of, I imagine.' he adds as he slowly lowers me to the bed and pulls the covers up to my neck.   
  
The bed smells of the lavender oil my father uses to induce sleep when he is overtired or in need of rest. The oil's soft scent and my ada's gentle touch upon my flushed face lulls me to a state of calm reverie and, before long, I enter the elven realm of dreams.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sound of hushed voices stirs me from my peaceful slumber. Where am I? I keep my eyes unfocused as I try to concentrate my hearing on the other occupants of the room. I detect the voices of my father and Estel. Are they fighting and arguing? I moan internally. Will those two ever get along?  
  
'My Lord Thranduil-' That is my Estel's voice. It is filled with anger but he is trying to keep his cool. 'Your son is in good hands here! You have no right to threaten to take him back to Mirkwood!'  
  
Take me...?  
  
'It is called Eryn Lasgalen now. And I reserve the right to take my son away if I so wish it!' I can feel the anger emanating from my father. 'Here I arrive a day early for the Midwinter Celebrations in order to surprise my son and I find him unwell!' his voice is hushed but stern. 'King Elessar, you were not the one that awoke to his being violently ill in the adjoining bathing chamber! He is ill and needs elvish medicine!'   
  
'With all due respect, My Lord-' Aragorn's tone used on the last two words are so harsh that I almost cringe. 'He is not ill! He is-' Estel stops. I almost cough in surprise. I can just imagine his face as he almost divulged our happy news in a fit of anger.  
  
'King Elessar, if you know what ails my son, you had best tell me now!' Spat my father as he is nearing the bed. He is silent for a moment and soon he is by my side. 'Little Greenleaf, you know how I hate for you to eavesdrop.' I almost gasp in surprise. How does he always know?  
  
My eyes refocus and I rub away the remaining sleep. 'Ada? Estel? Where-' I take in my surroundings. That is right. I was ill in the guest bathing room. As I attempt to sit up, I feel two pairs of hands assisting me from opposite sides of the bed. As I glance upwards, I can see my ada and my bonded glare at each other. An intense anger fills me. Once I am settled against the headboard, pillows supporting my back and sides, I pull the blanket up to my chest in order to cover my swollen stomach.   
  
'Legolas? Are you-' begins my Estel who is soon interrupted by my father clearing his throat.  
  
'My Little Greenleaf! You had me so worried! Are you-' Now it is my ada's turn to be interrupted by my mate. Soon they are arguing, each vying for my attention and wishing to care for me.   
  
'ENOUGH! I have had enough of all this bickering!' I surprise not only my two "caregivers" with that outburst but myself as well. 'Please. Stop it. I-I cannot stand it when the two most important men in my life fight like...like...children!' I try to choke back a sob but soon my cheeks are wet with angry tears. I attempt to regain my composure but another sob catches in my throat. I manage to stutter. 'P-P-Please...Stop.' Both my father and Estel are at a loss as to what to do with me. I wipe my eyes and attempt again to speak with despondency but my emotions have been so unstable as of late...  
  
Estel sits on the right side of the bed and inches his way towards me. He places an arms around me and rubs my back. 'I am sorry that we upset you, My Heart. We did not know that you were awake.'  
  
I quickly reel on him, my face still streaked with tears. 'Oh. And had I been awake, what then? Biting remarks? Snide comments hidden behind cold smiles? I have not been immune to the friction between you two! I have turned a blind eye for months but no longer.' I suck in a calming breath and continue, my voice calm. 'I wish for the two biggest parts of my heart to harmonize. You do not have to like each other or embrace upon all your meetings, but this war between you two must end today. I am tired of being in the middle of your battles.' My hand unconsciously presses itself against my swell. 'Just get along. Please. For me.'  
  
My father takes a seat on the bed to my left. He and Aragorn now seem to be gauging each other. Before long, Estel holds out his hand and smiles at the Elven King. 'Truce?' At first my father looks at the offered hand with unease but he soon takes it and nods.  
  
Peace at last.   
  
Soon, I catch myself yawning. Oh how I hate this lethargy! Estel is soothingly rubbing my back as my ada takes my pale hand in his slender ones. I find myself relaxing and am soon resting back into the pillows.  
  
Before I can drift off to sleep, I turn to my mate and smile, my eyes pleading. Estel catches my thoughts and clears his throat. 'King Thranduil-' I nudge him. Enough with the cold formalities! I glare at both my mate and my father. 'Er, I mean, A-Ada.' I smile and nod for him to go on. 'Legolas and I have something to tell you.' he nervously clears his throat again. 'Y-You see...Umm...I mean...'  
  
I can see that Estel is uneasy so I decide to lighten his burden. 'Ada.' I say as I suck in a breath and press my right hand to my round belly. 'The reason I was ill this morning, the reason for my lethargy and for Aragorn's nervousness is that...well, I am pregnant. You are going to be a...grandfather.'  
  
There. I said it. I close my eyes in anticipation for my father's reaction.   
  
'Oh Legolas!' he throws his arms about my neck and hugs me tight.   
  
I gasp in shock. 'Ada-' His grip tightens and I am having difficulty breathing.  
  
'My precious Little Greenleaf is having a baby of his own!' Seeing that he is strangling me, he eases his grip. 'Oh! I knew that there was a very, very small possibility but...Oh how I had hoped that you would be able to conceive!' Tears are now not only falling from my cerulean eyes but also from my ada's emerald ones. 'This will indeed be our best Yule yet!'   
  
My Estel is quietly sitting at my right. His hand still resting on the small of my back. I can feel his anxiety. My father lets go of my lithe frame and reaches over and pulls my mate into a tight embrace. If it were possible, my tears are flowing even more. My father pulls away from his tight embrace with my mate and smiles at us both while wiping the tears from his cheeks. 'You both have my blessings and sincerest wishes for a healthy and happy child! I cannot wait for the day that I will hold my youngest child's first elfling in my arms! I will of course be here for the birth. There is so much to plan...' My father then wanders away from the bed to shift through his chests, mumbling to himself.   
  
I catch my Estel's exasperated look and I can't help but laugh. That is my ada. Always in control. I squeeze my mate's hand. Again, a yawn escapes my lips. My love smiles. 'Are you tired? So you wish to rest for a while?' I decline.   
  
My father, overhearing Estel's words over his rummaging through his various pieces of baggage, looks up in concern. 'Why don't you rest for a while, my son. Your husband and I can retire to his office so we can discuss things for the upcoming festivities.' He moves over to the bed and pats my hand.   
  
'I cannot spend all day abed, Ada. I have much more to do before tomorrow evening's grand feast and celebration.' Both Estel and my father glare at me.   
  
'You are tired, Legolas. You should rest.' says my father as he pulls the blankets and tucks me in.   
  
'You father and I are in agreement. You should rest. The servants will get everything done. Once you are feeling stronger, you can join us in the dinning hall for a nice light lunch.' The better half of my soul softly kisses my lips. 'Rest, my beautiful one. The castle shall not fall apart while you sleep for an hour or two.' He says as he smirks at me.  
  
'Rest well, My Little Greenleaf. We shall fetch you later.' My ada kisses my forehead.  
  
I relent and smile up at them. 'Promise you will fetch me for lunch?' they both nod. 'Good. I will see you then.' I add as I yawn again and my eyes unfocus. Before long, I am sleeping once more, my hands resting on my growing middle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a peaceful nap, I awoke to a quiet room. My eyes slowly adjust to the light. I stretch and then gaze out the window. It is nearing the end of the afternoon! They let me sleep the whole day away! I growl in frustration as I throw the covers from my body and sit up in bed. Seeing as there is no dizziness or nausea, I get to my feet and leave for my chambers.  
  
Once at the entrance, I open the door a little too forcefully and it slams against the wall. I wince at the resounding bang. I shrug and stomp my way to the sitting room. I open the door and was about to yell when I saw the most curious sight. I found my father and Estel sitting near an as of yet unlit hearth, laughing and sharing mead. I blink in surprise.   
  
Both males stop and turn to look at my dishevelled and unkempt self. I blush in shame. 'Legolas? Are you alright?' asks my Estel as he quickly leaves my father's side on the settee and meets me at the door. 'Come. We were about to build a fire and send word to the kitchen to send up dinner.'  
  
I scowl. 'Why did you let me sleep the whole day away? I had things to-' I stop as my gaze catches the beautiful decorations adorning the walls of our sitting room. 'The servants finished decorating our quarters?' I say, astonished.  
  
Estel nods. 'And the whole castle. But you will have to wait to see the Great Hall. Think of it as incentive to be well rested for tomorrow evening's festivities.' I smile and before long Estel leads me to sit next to my Ada as he goes to the hearth and labours to build a fire.   
  
My father pats my hand. 'Did you rest well, my son?' I nod. 'Good. As you can see, Estel and I are still whole. We did not try to maul each other in your absence.' both he and Estel laugh. 'But we have been productive.' He gently takes my hand and helps me to rise from my seat. 'Close your eyes, Little One. We wish to surprise you.' Estel smiles up at me from the newly lit fireplace.  
  
I do as asked. Soon I am being led, a pair of hands holding mine while another pair supports my back. What have they been up to? My curiosity is peaked. 'Can I open my eyes now?' I ask in anticipation.  
  
'Not just yet. A few more steps...' says my mate. 'Alright. Now!'  
  
I slowly open my eyes and gasp in awe. My Yule tree! It is so...beautiful! I know that I had a big hand in its adorning but, seeing it alight...Words cannot describe my joy! I press my hands to my mouth.  
  
'What do you think?' asks my ada. 'We added a few finishing touches...' He says as he points out a certain prominent area of the tree.  
  
'It was your father's idea to surprise you with those...' adds my Estel as I approach the area.  
  
My eyes widen in surprise. 'Ada! Your emerald Yule bloom! Y-You made one for mine and Estel's tree!' My slender fingers touch the bloom's petals in reverence, almost as though it were made of glass or something just as fragile.  
  
'I could not let the holidays go by and not continue our tradition, Little One.' he said smiling.   
  
'Your Father even took the time to show me how he makes his blooms. It was very...educational.' said Estel with a somewhat forced smile. I laughed and squeezed his hand. As I was about to embrace my father, my eyes catch sight of a tiny glimmer in the Yule tree. I look to my father and Estel who both grin at me. I approach the tree slowly and my breath catches at the sight.  
  
A tiny Yule bloom made up of silver and deep blue papers is sitting on a branch between mine and Estel's. My hands fly to my mouth in surprise as tears yet again begin to prickle my eyes. 'W-Who-?' is all I manage to say before my words fail me.   
  
Estel then places an arm around my waist and smiles. 'Your father and I did. We wanted something to symbolize our soon to be expanding family.' He says as he places a gentle hand on my swell. I blush and my hand wanders to cover his.   
  
My ada smiles down upon the scene and soon clears his throat. 'Well, Aragorn did most of the work on the mini bloom. All I did was guide him. Just a bit.' he says as he winks and gently squeezes my shoulder. 'Well, I think I will go down to the kitchens and see what is hindering our dinner's arrival.' And with a flourish of green and gold robes, he is gone.   
  
My mate and I are now alone, standing by our Yule tree, holding each other close. I sigh contentedly and turn to my husband. Once I am facing him, he holds me tightly against his body and presses his forehead to mine. 'A copper for your thoughts, My Heart.' he says as he gazes deeply into my eyes.  
  
'I was merely thinking...' I began. 'Thinking of so many things at once. Of everything and nothing.' I sigh. 'We will have to tell the whole kingdom of our happy news and soon.' I say as I look down upon my belly. 'Or they will begin to think that their King married a self-indulgent elf who does nothing but sleep, eat and order the servants around!' I smile as I hear my king's hearty laughter.  
  
'They would never think that of you.' he says as his hand brushes my cheek. 'Besides, most believe you are unwell. There are rumours flying that the Prince Consort is often ill and has little to no appetite. They know that elves are immune to sickness and they worry about you...' I frown at the thought. They think I am ill? Estel sees my grimace and squeezes my arms. 'They worry because they love you and wish you well.'  
  
I sigh yet again. 'It is not that I doubt their love, Aragorn. I...Well. They deserve to know. And soon.'  
  
Estel takes my hand and leads me to the settee where we sit. 'How and when do you propose we tell them? Do you wish to announce it at tomorrow's celebration in the Great Hall? We can do so as we thank all those who attend. Right after dinner and some dancing, we can stand up from behind the royal table and-' I shake my head. 'Why not? You think it too soon? Too showy?'  
  
I smile. 'No. Just too, well, rushed. I-I just wish to not have to spent the Yule's last feast as the centre of attention. We would have to forgo the dances and meetings with friends for rows upon rows of well-wishers. Maybe it is me being selfish but...I wish to truly enjoy this Yule.' I take my love's hand in mine. 'Besides, maybe we should wait for the Gondorian New Year Celebration in a week's time to make our announcement. By then, Lord Elrond will have arrived and confirmed without a shadow of a doubt that I am indeed pregnant and not just fat.' I fake a pout. My mate laughs and squeezes me close.  
  
'*THAT* is an excellent idea! Once Ada, er, I mean, Lord Elrond confirms your condition, we can attend the Year's End Ball and, after midnight, we can begin the new year by sharing our happy news with all present! Not only will most of the city be in attendance but also so many of our friends and family! Eomer, Faramir, Eowyn, Gimli, the twins, the hobbits, and many more besides! That is a perfect plan, My Heart!' my mate's excitement is so adorable! I cannot help but giggle at his childish actions. I lean over and press a tender kiss to his warm lips. 'Mmm. What was that for?' he asks with a sly grin.  
  
'To the beginning of a bright future.' It is Estel's turn to kiss my eager lips. After a few moments of tender touches and even sweeter kisses, I moan into his mouth and pull away. My mate looks at me quizzically. 'I would love nothing more then to have you take me again before the hearth but, I must be getting bathed and dressed.' I then pick at the hem of my night shirt. 'I cannot attend dinner like this. My clothes are all wrinkled, my hair is in disarray, and I am sure that I smell like an Orc!' I wrinkle my nose in disgust. 'I will bathe and join the two most wonderful males in all of Middle-Earth for dinner.'  
  
Aragorn smiles at me. 'What of your father and me? Will you join us after your wonderful dinner with these two mysterious "wonderful" males?' I playfully hit my husband.   
  
'Silly Human!' I say as I rise to leave the room.   
  
Aragorn suddenly grabs my wrist and pulls me into his lap. I am beginning to think that I will never be able to walk away from him without ending up in this position. 'Silly Elf...' His lips once again meet mine before he releases me. 'Go! Bathe away your aches but return as quickly as you can. I fear your Father and I being alone in one room. There might not be much left of either of us if you dally too long in our luxurious bath!' I laugh and wag a warning finger at him. Behave!  
  
No sooner do I reach the door, that it opens on its own. Confused, I look up expecting to find my father but see that no one is there. Soon, I feel a tug at my long sleep shirt. I look down and my eyes widen in shock and surprise.  
  
"Happy Yule, Legolas!" says a soft voice. "May we enter?" I step aside and allow the procession of four short persons enter our sitting room. Instinctively, I suck in my round belly, press my back to the wall thus hiding myself slightly behind the door trying to make myself as invisible as possible.  
  
"Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin! What a pleasant surprise!" say my Estel. Sensing my unease, he takes a throw blanket resting on the settee's back, walks quickly to my side and drapes it about my body. "What brings you here?" he continues as he leads me to our seat.  
  
The hobbits gaze at me with and odd look but soon cheery smiles light their chubby faces. Frodo stands before Estel and I while the other hobbits sit on the floor before the fire. "We came to spend Yule with our favourite King and our favourite elf!" he says with a bow before he too sits on the floor next to Sam.   
  
"And to partake in the festivities! We know that Gondorians and Rohirrim know how to party!" adds Pippin as he nudges Merry who nods in agreement.   
  
"You are most welcome, my little friends!" I manage to say with a soft smile. I realize that I am wearing nothing but a thin nightshirt so as I pull the blanket a little higher to hide the noticeable bump at my waist.   
  
"Legolas? Are you cold?" asks Sam in concern. "I did not think that elves even felt the cold-" he breaks off as he notices my pallor. "-or became ill."  
  
Merry looks at me in concern. "That is because they don't. Something is wrong." All the hobbits look at me in quiet concern.  
  
I can feel a blush creeping over my face. Estel's hand tightens at my waist. Should we tell them?  
  
Just as I am about to speak, the door opens and in comes my father followed by his retinue of personal servants all of whom are carrying trays heaped with food. 'Legolas! Estel! Look what we have for-' He stops as he notices our guests. "Oh. I am sorry. Where are my manners?" My father says in the Common Tongue. He places a hand to his chest in elvish greeting and bows. "I am King Thranduil of Eryn Lasgalen, Legolas' father and King Elessar's Father in law. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He smiles down at the hobbits who only stare at him in awe. I could have sworn I heard Pippin say something like "Pretty!".   
  
My husband clears his throat and the hobbits are shaken out of their reverie. They all stand and bow low before my father. "We are hobbits of the Shire, My Lord Thranduil. Frodo Baggins is my name. These are my friends Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took." They bow again. "It is an honour to meet you."  
  
My father is smiling. "Baggins? Baggins...Ah yes! I remember a Baggins! Are you related to a Bilbo Baggins perchance?"   
  
Frodo nods and smiles. "He is my uncle. He spoke often of yourself and his adventures in your realm."  
  
My father laughs. "I hope his tales of myself and his time in my realm were not all bad."   
  
Frodo grins. "No, they weren't. But then again, he was not given the same courtesy as the dwarves. I am sure that Gimli can regale us with *those* tales whence he arrives tomorrow!" Everyone, my father included, bursts into amused laughter.   
  
Soon we are all eating a hearty meal, sharing tales and laughing. As Estel and I eat and observe in silence, we enjoying the chatter of our guests. The hobbits are eagerly filling us in about their life back at the Shire while my father speaks of the renewed beauty of his kingdom. I laugh at their jokes and smile at their gushing pride as they speak of their homes, my blanket covered belly forgotten. I smile to myself. Yes, they will know in time; Soon *our* surprise will be shared. For now, let us enjoy this time amongst friends and family.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC in part three... 


End file.
